Intercambiando los papeles
by Aki's-chan
Summary: Summary: Sasuke y Sakura cambian los papeles, ahora es nuestro Sasuke el enamoradizo y Sakura nuestra vengadora sin sentimientos.


_**Cambiando los papeles.**_

…:El dolor nos hace fuertes:…

**El séptimo equipo:**

Se podía observar a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados y bellos ojos color verde, como dos piedras jade. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes gruesos color negro y unos shorts hasta la rodilla color crema, en su cabello había una cinta color roja amarrada en forma de rosa. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Por sus mejillas se podían observar unas finas lágrimas que reflejaban su dolor.

La pequeña estaba arrodillada frente a dos cuerpos muertos, exactamente frente a una mujer de cabello fucsia y piel muy pálida casi igual a la niña pero esta se veía más mayor, alado de la mujer se podía ver a un hombre de cabello carmín vivo y la piel igualmente pálida que la anterior, este estaba con los ojos abiertos y sus ojos eran verdes iguales a los de la peqña, lo que demostraba que había sacado los ojos del hombre y el cabello de la mujer.

– Hana-oka-san… Hitsuka-oto-san… ¿porqué? ¡ustedes no merecían la muerte! – miro nuevamente el cuerpo muerto de sus padres, no podía observarlos bien ya que las lagrimas hacían que ella viera borroso. Sintió como todos sus órganos vitales eran desgarrados por dentro a causa de un terrible ardor en su garganta y en su corazón. – ¿Porqué… porqué lo hiciste, Konan-nee-chan? – pregunto volteándose a mirar a una joven de cabello azul corto con una rosa de papel en la parte derecha de su pelo, del mismo color de su cabello, la pequeña observo los ojos color rojos con tres aspas negras, estos lo miraban con desprecio – ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿por qué no a mí? ¡ellos no merecían esto!

–Porque eres tan idiota y débil que ni siquiera mereces la muerte – dijo la joven de cabello azul con una mirada despreciativa, la pequeña niña de cabello rosa sintió que su corazón de desgarraba al sentir el desprecio de su hermana mayor, la que la apoyo en todos los momentos malos – Escúchame bien mocosa porque no lo volveré a repetir; quiero que no tengas sentimientos, ódiame, aborréceme, aférrate a tu insignificante vida y cuando tengas unos ojos iguales a los míos; búscame y mátame, Sakura – le comento indiferente la joven para luego desaparecer dejando a la pequeña de cabellos rosas completamente sola en medio de todo su clan.

–"_Juro… juro que me vengare de ti… ¡Nee-chan prepárate porque Sakura Haruno te buscara hasta la muerte"_ – la pequeña se sentó nuevamente alado del cuerpo de sus padres, se posiciono casi encima de ellos y cerro con lentitud los ojos de ambos, dándole por muertos – _"Date por muerte, Konan. Los vengare, oka-san, oto-san, es una promesa"_ – dado por hecho su juramento a muerte, se permitió seguir llorando. Sus ojos se volvieron carmines iguales a los de la joven anterior solo que con un aspa. La chica empezó a botar sangre en vez de lágrimas por los ojos y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

*****…:Seis años después:…*****

Era un día nublado en la aldea oculta de las hojas, los pájaros apenas comenzaban a cantar y el viento no se sentía. Caminando en las calles se podía apreciar a una joven que caminaba indiferente por la aldea en dirección a la academia.

La joven era una chica de doce años con cabello extrañamente rosa, que se mantenía largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color verde hermoso, como dos preciosas piedras jade, solo que estos se mantenían opacos y sin vida, como si de un cuerpo muerto se tratase. Su piel era nívea y se veía suave, como tersa. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado para su corta edad. Vestía unos shorts negros hasta un centímetro encima del muslo, encima de estos se podía ver una falda roja de tablones abierta en los laterales. En el muslo derecho habían unas vendas amarradas y encima de estos había un porta kunais de color negro. De parte superior estaba utilizando una blusa de licra roja, la blusa no tenía mangas y era de cuello alto, llegándole a la mitad del cuello a la muchacha. En su cintura había un estuche amarrado con cosas de medicina en el. En su frente estaba la banda ninja de Konoha color roja. De calzado estaba utilizando unas sandalias ninja color negro hasta la rodilla.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de su aldea que estaba desierta, no por nada ella se levantaba a las seis de la madrugada. Sus manos se situaron en los bolsillos de su falda. Miraba indiferente a su alrededor.

La joven llego a lo que era una academia y entro observando todo como quería, desértico. Entro a su salón y como era muy temprano no había nadie. Se sentó en uno de los asientos y puso sus codos en la mesa y junto las manos, encima de estas estaba apoyada su cabeza mientras esperaba pacientemente a que los demás alumnos llegaran.

Al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron varios alumnos y la mayoría eran varones.

Después de varios minutos por la puerta entraron dos jóvenes de doce años; el primero era un muchacho de cabello rubio, ondulado y desordenado. Sus ojos eran celeste cielo y eran muy expresivos. En su frente estaba la banda de la aldea oculta de la hoja en color azul. Su piel era muy bronceada a causa del Sol, en sus mejillas había líneas negras horizontales simulando bigotes. Vestía un chaleco anaranjado y en los hombros era de color azul, en su espalda estaba un símbolo circular rojo con ondulaciones dentro; símbolo del clan Uzumaki, tenía pantalones anaranjados holgados que hacían juego con su chaleco. De calzado usaba sandalias ninjas hasta los tobillos de color azul.

Alado de este había un joven de cabello negro corto y desordenado. En su frente estaba la banda de Konoha de color azul. Sus ojos eran ónices e igualmente que su acompañante eran muy expresivos. Su piel era pálida pero no al grado de exagerar, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmín suave por lo tanto que había corrido. Vestía una blusa de mangas color azul oscuro y tenía el cuello un poco alto, en su espalda estaba un símbolo de un abanico, la parte inferior del símbolo era blanca y la de arriba era roja; símbolo de la familia Uchiha. Usaba unos shorts hasta la rodilla color banco y eran holgados. De calzado usaba sandalias ninjas color azul.

Ambos pararon al llegar al final del salón.

– ¡Yo gane, Naruto-dobe! – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa altanera.

– ¡Mentira Sasuke-teme! ¡yo fui el primero en llegar! No seas teme y acepta mí triunfo.

Ambos jóvenes seguían discutiendo mientras alado del asiento de la muchacha de cabellos rosas se empezaba a formar una bola de chicos que se estaban peleando los puestos que quedaban juntos a ella. El azabache y el rubio se unieron a la banda de chicos que se peleaban el puesto.

–No entiendo que te ven todos los hombres, Sakura –una voz femenina se oyó haciendo que los chicos dejaran de pelear. Era una joven de cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta alta, usaba un flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Su piel era nívea y sus ojos eran de un celeste cielo. Su atuendo consistía en un atuendo morado, compuesto por un chaleco corto con el cuello levantado, una falda con abertura en ambos lados y un vendaje que le cubría el estomago y las piernas. También poseía unos calentadores en los brazos de color blanco y púrpura, tenía la banda ninja de Konoha en su cintura a modo de cinturón y utilizaba las sandalias típicas de un ninja de color morado oscuro. Se posiciono encima de la mesa donde se encontraba su eterna rival y puso su rostro demasiado cerca de la otra, ambas se mandaban rayitos por la mirada – Es más, tienes un frente muy grande – los jóvenes miraban a la rubia con instintos homicidas mientras que las chicas no les hicieron caso, ambas estaban concentradas en mandarse rayitos por la mirada.

–Pues creo que me ven mucho, Ino-cerda – le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante. Una chica al intentar ver el espectáculo se giro bruscamente empujando a Ino en el trayecto haciendo que sus labios se estamparan con su eterna rival, Sakura. Ambas abrieron los ojos en demasía por la sorpresa.

Cuando volvieron en si se separaron rápidamente y luego ambas miraron hacia otro lado agarrándose el cuello con las manos y escupiendo asqueadas.

"_**¡Shannaro! ¡Esa maldita rubia oxigenada le robo el primer beso a nuestra Sakura-chan!"**_chillo el Inner de Sasuke bastante enfadado agarrándose los cabellos con brusquedad dándole un aire dramático.

– ¡Oye Ino bajate de ahí! – le grito un joven de cabello café y ojos azules.

– ¡Deja a Sakura-chan, Ino! – los demás jóvenes siguieron gritándole insultos a la Yamanaka que los ignoraba olímpicamente.

– ¡No se vale!, ¡yo quería el primer beso de Sakura-chan! – se lamentaba el Uzumaki agarrándose su rubia cabellera con brusquedad, ante esto Sasuke volteo a mirar a Naruto con instintos homicidas, pero este lo ignoro por estar lamentándose de no haber sido el beso de su preciada flor de cerezo.

– ¡Cállense! – grito entrando un hombre de cabello café atado en una cola de caballo en punta, tenía una cicatriz horizontalmente a lo largo de su nariz, sus ojos eran negros llamativos y piel clara un poco bronceada, llevaba el típico traje de Konoha que consistía en el chaleco táctico color verde y una blusa azul debajo, la banda ninja del mismo color de la blusa en su frente y las sandalias típicas de un ninja del mismo color de su blusa y su banda de Konoha. Los chicos se sentaron, quedando Sakura en medio del Uzumaki y del Uchiha.

–Hai, Iruka-sensei – respondieron al unísono los alumnos del nombrado anteriormente. El castaño se situó en su escritorio apoyando sus manos en este, miraba a sus alumnos con completa seriedad.

–Bien muchachos, desde ahora ustedes son ninjas de verdad, pero solo ninjas de nivel genin novatos, la parte dura acaba de comenzar – comenzó Iruka con su discurso – pronto se les asignaran tareas para ayudar a la aldea. Se crearan grupos de tres y serán asignados a un jounin como su sensei. Deberán seguir las órdenes de sus senseis si quieren completar las misiones. – de un segundo a otro todo el salón se lleno de un bullicio "normal", solo que para los oídos de la Haruno eran solo chismosos que aumentaban cada vez más.

–"_Genial, ahora más gente se atravesara en mi venganza"_ – pensó la kunoichi de cabellos rosados amargada por tener que compartir tiempo con gente que no valía la pena, según ella.

–"_¿Un equipo de tres? ¡genial! solo espero que no me toque con el dobe de Naruto."_

"_**¡No olvides a nuestra Sakura-chan! ¡Shannaro! ¡Ojala nos toque con nuestra Sakura-chan!" **_chillo el Sasu-Inner con estrellitas en los ojos y un aura de felicidad lo rodeaba.

–"_Si, ¡ojala nos toque con ella! ¡Sakura-chan, allí voy!_

–"_Genial, ¡ojala me toque con Sakura-chan! y el teme se muera de envidia al ver que Sakura-chan y yo formamos un gran equipo" _–pensó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

–Bien el equipo uno será… –el castaño empezó a nombrar a personas sin relevancia – El equipo siete será… Haruno Sakura – la aludida solo cerro sus ojos mostrándose indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. – Sasuke Uchiha – el azabache se levanto de su puesto alzando las manos diciendo "¡Shannaro!" mientras que el rubio bajaba la cabeza con un aura depresiva rodeándolo – Y Naruto Uzumaki – ahora fue el azabache quien bajo la cabeza con un aura depresiva rodeándolo, el rubio alzo las manos en dirección hacia el cielo mientras gritaba "¡Esto es genial! ¡dattebayo!" pero luego el rubio cambio su semblante pasando a uno un tanto furioso.

–¿Qué? ¿cómo pueden ponerme con este teme? – apunto a Sasuke furioso, quien le empezó a salir una vena en la frente – ¡Con Sakura-chan no tengo problemas! ¡pero con ese teme sí! ¡exijo una explicación! ¿cómo un ninja de mi nivel tiene que compartir equipo con ese teme? – pregunto indignado el Uzumaki.

–Naruto… – a el Umino le empezó a brotar una vena en la ceja – ¡TE PUSE CON SASUKE POR QUE ES UNO DE LOS MÁS INTELIGENTES, Y TÚ NARUTO…! ¡ERES EL PEOR! – los demás alumnos solo se dedicaron a burlarse del jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. El rubio bajo la cabeza con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

* * *

El séptimo equipo se encontraba en uno de los salones, los tres se encontraban impacientes ante la tardanza de su sensei, habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y el sensei de ellos no había llegado.

– ¡AY! ¡ya me aburrí! – el rubio grito para después sacar uno de los bancos y ponerlo alado de la puerta, se subió encima y saco un borrador del escritorio y lo puso entre la puerta y la pared.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, dobe? – pregunto Sasuke acercándose al Uzumaki para ver lo que él hacía – Nuestro sensei no caerá en una trampa como esa, no por nada es jounin

"_**¡Shannaro! ¡me encantan estas cosas!" **_chillo Sasu-Inner con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

En eso se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y los genins miraron a la puerta, ansiosos. Esperaban que su sensei cayera en la trampa, por la puerta entro un hombre de apariencia joven con semblante aburrido, tenía el cabello plateado ondulado hacía arriba desafiando las leyes de la física, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara azul, la banda ninja de Konoha le tapaba su ojo derecho, su otro ojo era de color café. Vestía el chaleco táctico color verde, debajo había una blusa azul de mangas largas, usaba un pantalón un poco holgado color azul, en su muslo derecho había unas vendas y encima de estas había un estuche de armas color igualmente azul. En sus tobillos se veían unas vendas y de calzado utilizaba unas sandalias ninja color azul. En su cabeza cayo el borrador y sus alumnos le miraron incrédulos, el Uzumaki comenzó a reírse a carcajadas en el piso agarrándose el estomago.

–Mi primera impresión de ustedes es… es que los odio – dijo con expresión medio tétrica y medio aburrida. Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Naruto con deseos homicidas.

* * *

El séptimo equipo ahora completo estaba en la azotea de la academia, el hombre de cabellos plateados estaba sentado y alrededor de él estaban la Haruno, el Uchiha y el rubio igualmente sentados. El de cabellos plateados miraba con expresión aburrida a sus alumnos.

–Bien, vamos a presentarnos. Dirán su nombre, edad, que les gusta, que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos y sueños.

–Disculpe, sensei. ¿No cree que debería usted presentarse primero? –pregunto Sasuke.

–Bien. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mi edad no les importa, mi pasatiempo tampoco, no me gusta nada en especifico y no me disgusta nada en especifico también, mi sueño en realidad no quiero decírselos – comento indiferente el de cabello gris y sus alumnos le miraron incrédulos – El que sigue.

–¡Yo! – grito el rubio alzando la mano enérgico, pero aun así algo nervioso.

–"_Al parecer el Uzumaki es muy hiperactivo" _– tomo una nota mental el Hatake y suspiro para sus adentros.

–Mi-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo doce años, me gusta comer ramen, no me gustan los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que esté listo el ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer ramen y mi sueño es ser el mejor de los Hokages – termino de decir el Uzumaki con una sonrisa leve y nerviosa.

–Bien. Sigues tú – dijo Kakashi apuntando al azabache – _"¿Cómo será el pequeño de la familia Uchiha?"_

–Está bien. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo doce años, me gusta… la persona que me gusta… etto… – comento mirando de reojo a la Haruno con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – lo que me disgusta es; ¡NARUTO! – dijo tétrico mirando al Uzumaki con deseos homicidas – tengo tres sueños; uno es convertirme en ANBU, otro es ser igual de fuerte que Itachi-nii-chan y… el otro es… etto – dijo mirando nuevamente a la de cabellos rosados – etto… bueno eso es todo.

–"_Parece que los ninjas de hoy en día les gusta más fijarse en chicas que en su entrenamiento ninja, y lo peor de todo es que parece que Naruto también esta enamorado de la misma chica"_ – soltó un suspiro de resignación – _"Y lo peor de todo es que la chica ni los pela. Tendré varios problemas con este equipo"_ Bueno, ahora la chica del grupo.

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, muy pocas cosas me gustan y varias me desagradan, mi pasatiempo es entrenar, y… no me gusta utilizar la palabra "sueño" pero… tengo una ambición y la voy a cumplir; voy a matar a cierta persona en especifico y luego voy a restaurar mi clan – termino su discurso mirando al suelo, con voz un tanto tétrica e indiferente.

–"_Solo espero que ese 'alguien' no sea yo"_ – pensó el Uzumaki sudando frío.

"**¡Shannaro! ¡Sakura-chan se ve tan sexy!"**

–"_Sí, pero… me pregunto ¿quién será la persona que Sakura-chan quiere matar?"_

"**Sí, yo también me pregunto eso"**

–"_Al parecer que la pequeña Haruno es una vengadora. Está chica es interesante. Tal vez… solo tal vez haya despertado el Sharingan" _–pensó el Hatake con expresión aburrida. –Bien. Mañana les estaré esperando en el campo de entrenamiento número siete. Sera mejor que no desayunen, si no quieren vomitarlo todo – dijo con voz tétrica y sus alumnos lo miraron algo dudosos – Bien, sayonara. –el Hatake observo a sus alumnos y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

–Sakura-chan – la aludida volteo a mirar a Naruto, mientras este estaba algo sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos mirando hacia el piso – ¿Quie-quieres… i-ir a… a comer ramen…. Ramen a-a Ichiraku Ramen's…? pa-para conocernos mejor… – pregunto nervioso. – _"Tranquilízate Naruto, si sigues nervioso te vas a desmayar"_

–Mejor preocúpate por tu entrenamiento ninja, que después por culpa tuya tal vez perdamos mañana – dijo indiferente la kunoichi mientras comenzaba a caminar indiferente a su departamento dejando a un rubio con aura deprimente, mientras un azabache lo miraba burlón.

* * *

**_¡Bueno! aqui termina el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! _**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
